majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LeverageGuru
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Closer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Walking the Black cat page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi. You seem to be doing an awesome job with the wiki here and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Thanks again for your patience, and good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Horselover You’re welcome, being unemployed at the moment gives me loads of free time so I’ll do what I can.Horselover42589 01:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I am. Quick question, wasn’t there a wiki for the closer before? I seem to remember one. Horselover. : There was one on the TNT site, but they took it down a year or so ago, when the company hosting the wiki stopped. LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Episode pages What exactly is the idea of the layout of the episode pages? I'm guessing you're the one who designed them, so I'm wondering what the sections like "Suspects", "The Victim" and "Brenda's Story" are supposed to contain. --Jpx400 19:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : The suspects section is for a description of the suspects, likewise the victim. Brenda's story is how her storyline, separate from the crime (such as her relationship with Friz) moved in the episode. LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Rusty um on the main page it should say Rusty Beck not Rusty Dent fyi : I'll fx it. LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 ( : Rusty has a girl friend. I wonder how long this will last. She is pretty.He appears to like her but not in an overwhelming way. I don't think he is smitten yet. : but he likes having friends. So he appears happy.Ethel M. Jones (talk) 01:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Ethel M. Jones Re: Crips Thanks for the corrections and sorry I misspelled the name, I'm not that familar with real life LA gangs. Also I saw that I misspelled Gabriel's first name (taken care of). Anyways I will try to create more good pages, although I tend to focus more on the criminals then the cop characters (someone really needs to get on that by the way). I'll do my best and I'm sure you will too. Hito7187199 01:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : Oh minor matter; I wanted you to be sure you knew why I did what I did. I live in LA, so I'm going to check that content carefully. One other thing I caught: the Boston PD us Seargent Detective, but the LAPD use Detective Seargent, as for Gabriel. You're doing a great job! LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Kendall Actually my source was IMDB as he is credited as an investigator, and honestly I cannot see Kendall doing Terrance's job. For one, I never see him in autopsy, only at the crime scenes whereas I often only see Terrance at autopsy. Maybe you could put my mind at ease by simply looking at the credits of an episode which he has appeared in and see if he's credited as such. If you don't want to or don't have the time, I understand and I respect your place as number one on this wiki. Hito7187199 04:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : IMDB is less reliable than the Wikipedia because it's fan submitted. Forensics techs are responsible for taking basic readings and securing the body for transport to the morgue; that's what Kendall does as did Terrence before him. LAPD's SID does the crime scene investigation. Terrence was in autopsies later in the series because he was doing rotations as a medical student, not in his capacity a tech, so I can see where that would cause some confusion. LeverageGuru 06:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Luis Navarro Why is he in W? I created his page so I expected L or N, but W? Is there anything you can do? Please get back to me as soon as you can. Hito7187199 02:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind I figured it out. Hito7187199 05:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Was it a typo? --LeverageGuru 07:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Many New Articles I get the second part but for the first paragraph are you talking about creating links to the episodes their in, like putting their name in the suspect list. Just to give one example D.B. Walter Jr. would go in Show Yourself. Is that what your talking about? If not get back to me as soon as you can. Hito7187199 19:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) *On a minor note Thompson appeared twice, it's just the second time he didn't speak, read the page I created and watch the episode and you'll see him to the Mayor's right. Hito7187199 20:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm after. But more than creating lists, add some brief description of the suspects and guest cast. See what I did with The Butler Did It. Oh, and do you know how to pipe a link? Thanks! --LeverageGuru 06:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : I think everything is fine. I built the wiki when The Closer was in its final episodes. Now, The Closer has ended, and Major Crimes is still building its audience. Some of the initial growth you saw was because I recruited a few friends to help build the wiki, most of whom are actively involved in the show's message board, too. I'm not concerned; Major Crimes was just renewed, the wiki is new, and the potential for growth is tremendous. I do plan to change its name to feature both shows, which should help. LeverageGuru (talk) 06:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok wonderful. Would you like some design or other help? We have a group called the Admin Mentor Program who can help advise you on ways to improve the design, categorization and much more. You can apply here. I would also recommend using our new to get your wiki on the main page of wikia.com! Let me know how else I can help. Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: HI There, I wanted to check in again and see how things are going here? Are you interested in any of the help I linked to? Just let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I was gonna work on the "cast" section for each episode page. I'll go ahead and start, if you object to the way I'm doing so please feel free to change or stop me. For examples of what I've done in theses sections on other pages check out Scandal click on an episode and see what I've done. Cheers for now! Horselover2 Hi Guru, I’m back momentarily; RL is being very demanding right now. I hope things will calm down so I can watch Major Crimes this summer. I was looking at the site and noticed you didn’t have the MC facebook page listed under social media. https://www.facebook.com/MajorCrimesTNT?fref=ts Horselover42589 (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks!! I'll include it soon. That's just a rough list -- keep dropping others you know here. Looking forward to seeing more of you! We miss you! --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Joining the Wiki Hey LeverageGuru, Just wanted to leave you a message that I've joined the wiki and am eager to help out after being a fan of the show for a while. Hopefully, I'll get cracking on as many pages/ things that need doing as soon as I can. Though I'll leave a warning that whatever I edit, I can't promise my American English will run as smoothly as my British English. Glad to be working with you and many others. Kind regards, Alexae (talk) 17:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) : Welcome, Alexae! I'm delighted to have you join us. The wiki covers both Major Crimes and The Closer, so there's plenty of work to do. If you're feeling uncertain about American v. British English, drop me a note and I can copy-edit. Relax and have fun - that's the important part! LeverageGuru (talk) 21:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks LeverageG :) I plan to work on the characters of The Closer for now, seeing as their pages are quite important. I've started on Fritz Howard as a tester in the style for the rest of the characters to be presented and whatnot - could you give me some feedback and any pointers on how I'm doing so far? Thanks! Alexae (talk) 16:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: No problem! Just shout when you need me. You're off to a good start with Fritz. If you have any thoughts about how to refine the infobox, I'm all ears. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sorry that I haven't gotten back to you sooner. I've refined the Law enforcement character infobox to include the criteria of 'family (members)' and 'spouse(s)'. I'm still continuing on my quest of updating/refining the character pages - I hope you don't mind that I'm changing the images that are used in the infobox (I've also set it to 250px since at 300px it looks a little blurry). Hope everything is find with you :) Alexae (talk) 16:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'm going to restore the original pictures. They were carefully chosen to fit the 300 px box, and there's no need to make a change. In future, I'd suggest big changed be discussed before you make them. Otherwise, you're doing a great job! Forum Guru, before The Closer ended I started a closer forum http://forums.delphiforums.com/thecloser/start and have turned it into a major crimes forum now. if you’d like to add it to wiki be my guest once the season starts I hope to be able to get more people there. you have to register before you can read, if you’d like to look around use my spare account login info Membername:THECLOSER'''Password: '''flynn813 I’m dukefan2010 there (AKA we’re more than psychology) I thought it’d be a good alternative for those who can’t handle the intensity of the TNT site does MC have a theme this season like TC did? Horselover42589 (talk) 06:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'll take a look at the forum, thanks! I do remember you mentioning it once upon a time! Glad to see it's still going. : No word on theme yet, but I have a feeling it will be something like consequences or something similar, that will wrap around the Stroh trial. The episode titles to date don't give us much of a hint. --LeverageGuru (talk) 14:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What happened to the main page? It’s blank. Also you can’t access the forum from it. I had to click on an email link : It's still there, but the site was renamed (although they left a redirect, so your old link should still work.) Try linking from http://majorcrimesdivision.wikia.com and you should be fine. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we have a shared interest in Tim McGraw and Faith Hill and were members of a message board for their fans for years. A few years ago the board closed and changed to a face book group, I would have never known if Stacy hadn’t chosen Janet’s question and used her profile picture. we should invite MARYROSE. Ethel M. Jones (talk) 01:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC)ETHEL M JONES : I did. Can you get in touch with her? Pages Hello! I'm also a huge fan of The Closer, now Major Crimes, and I've already helped a bit, but I have a few questions; Is it possible to make pages for characters that has been on the show? Like Brenda's parents and niece, Fritz's sister and Sharon's husband? I would love to help make them. Chegeli (talk) 01:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : Sure! Knock yourself out. That's what the wiki is here for. Let me know if you need help; I'll probably copy-edit a bit as you go along. You did a great job with the article on Kendall. I wish we knew more about him. : Also, we have a forum, where we discuss episodes, etc. Come join us! --LeverageGuru (talk) 02:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC)